My gift for Alexa
by QueenOfChocolateWinx
Summary: My secret Santa, read it, it's good I promise! No spoilers


p style="border: 0px; margin: 0.4em 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;"Redkit sighed heavily, staring gloomily at the barrior of WindClan camp. He wanted so desperatly to be out there, running around, chasing rabbits, feeding his clan. Redkit heaved another sigh, watching the first warriors come out of the den. The warriors, Rabbitfoot, Grassleaf, and Crowpelt hurried padded over to Amberlight, the deputy. Redkit hoped to be deputy one day. Maybe even leader. He could imagine it right now, em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"All hail Redstar, leader of WindClan! All hail Redstar, the greatest leader in the forest!/em His thoughts broke off as he heard Eagleflight yowling into the apprentice den,/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;""Harepaw! Wake up! I need you for a hunting patrol. Oh, and get Brownpaw too!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;"Redkit heaved another heavy sigh, wishing again to be the one that Eagleflight was calling. His kit mind strayed away again imagining his mentor calling into the apprentice den, em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Redpaw! Wake up sleepy rabbit! You're on an evening patrol. Oh, and get your sister, Mallowpaw, she's coming too./em His daydreaming was once again interupted as he saw Harepaw, his brother Brownpaw, Eagleflight, and Horseflight padding out of the gorse tunnel. em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"They would be chasing rabbits and patrolling the borders, while I'm stuck here in camp/em, Redkit thougt enviously. A tail brushed his shoulders and he turned around to see his sister Mallowkit. She had a sad smile on her face and she mewed with a sympathetic voice,/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;""Two moons, Redkit, two moons."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;"Redkit sighed again. Mallowkit saw right through him again. Well, he hadn't been very inconspicous, sighing and staring at the gorse tunnel, watching patrols come and go. Redkit glanced at the gorse tunnel, then back to Mallowkit./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;""You wouldn't understand. You don't want to be out there hunting and patrolling as much as I do."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;"Mallowkit shook her head sadly again, and let her reddish tail rest on his flank. She blinked at him, them meowed with an understanding voice,/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;""Oh, Redkit, I do want to be out there as much as you do. I have been waiting four moons as well as you have. I just handle it differently. I don't think about leaving, I think about the two whole moons of play and rest we have in front of us. Graypaw told me that he misses his time in the nursery, when he could rest and play whenever. So I enjoy what time we have, before we have duties to the clan."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;"Redkit stared in shock at Mallowkit, when did she become this wise. He shook his head, it didn't make sense again. What did make sense was that Mallowkit was obviously the smarter of the two littermates. em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Imagine wanting your time in the nursery back/em. He scoffed silently, it was ridiculous. Graypaw must have bees in his brain. He turned to Mallowkit, and mewed,/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;""OK, then I guess we should play a game? To 'enjoy our time in the nursery', you know?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;"Mallowkit smiled, she had obviously been waiting - patiently of course - for this answer. She bounded off towards the nursery, glancing back and meowing,/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;""OK! I'll get Ravenkit, Sparrowkit, and maybe Dawnkit. She might not come though. You know how she is, always in the Medicine Cat den with Breezefeather."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;"Redkit sighed and lay his head down on his white paws. He didn't really want to play, just wanted to go outside and run after rabbits. He envied Ravenkit, Sparrowkit, and Dawnkit. They were all almost six moons, they would be apprenticed soon. In maybe a quarter moon or so. Redkit and Mallowkit had to wait another two moons. Mallowkit came bounded out of the nursery with Sparrowkit and Dawnkit on her heals. She came to a stop in front of Redkit and prodded his side with her paw. Redkit raised his head, and glanced at Dawnkit, then at Sparrowkit./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;""Oh, right. You got Sparrowkit and Dawnkit. What about Ravenkit? Why wouldn't he come?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;"Mallowkit licked her paw and drew it behind her ear. Then she looked up at Redkit./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;""Right. Ravenkit was still asleep and Sunflower wouldn't let me wake him up." She blinked at Dawnkit and Sparrowkit, "So, what game do you want to play?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;"Redkit sighed, then saw Amberlight padding toward the gorse tunnel, with Nightstar and Blackfur following. Maybe, just maybe, if he pleaded she would let him come with her. After all, Birdtail, his mother, was Amberlight's sister. He quickly mewed where he was going to his sister and denmates then hurried over to Amberlight./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;""Wait, Amberlight!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;"The yellowish - brownish she-cat turned to see Redkit, and she glanced back at the gorse tunnel. Redkit, seeing his chance star to race away, quickly meowed,/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;""Amberlight, I have a serious problem."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;"Amberlight turned back to him, the exasperation in her eyes dying and amusement replacing it. Everyone knew that Amberlight had wanted kits, but her mate, Lightfur had died of sickness. She said that she would never love another, but she had always had a soft spot for kits. She crouched down and gazed at Redkit, blue eyes sparkling,/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;""What is it, Redkit? Have badgers stormed the entire territory? Are ShadowClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan all simultaneously attacking? Have StarClan warriors suddenly dropped in to say hello?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;"Redkit, though he wanted to let out a mrroww of amusement, managed to keep his face serious, and mew without any shakes of laughter in his voice,/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;""No, it's even seriouser than those."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;"Amberlight's eyes widened and she gasped. She quickly mewed,/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;""It must be urgent. Wait, I know what it is! RiverClan have been flooded by the river and desperatly need our help? Or... Twolegs have poisoned the rabbits? Hmm... I don't know."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;"Redkit shook his head, then meowed,/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;""No, that's not what it is."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;"Amberlight kept her face straight somehow, showing no signs of amusement except for the sparkle in her eyes. She looked utterly bewildered. Redkit mewed on,/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;""I don't know what to do."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;"Amberlight gasped in horrow and her eyes stretched wide. She gaped at Redkit,/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;""What? The worst has come true? You don't know what to do? This is truely the end of the Clans!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;"Nightstar padded foreward, glancing at Amberlight,/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;""What is it Amberlight? What is the end of the Clans?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;"The yellowish she-cat turned to him and widened her eyes as wide as they would go. She gasped again in horror and managed to choke out,/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;""Redkit doesn't know what to do-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;"Nightstar gasped again, gazing at Redkit./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;""This is truely the end of WindClan. A four moon old kit doesn't know what to do? This is a rare, phenominal case. We must get you to Breezefeather immediatly. Did you eat anything bad last night?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;"Redkit shook his head then heard a loud purring from Birdtail. The light gray queen had snuck up behind them,/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;""Oh dear, I think your right, Nightstar. He must have a should probably go back to the nursery and sleep more."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;"She said this with a pointed look at Redkit, indicating that she actually wanted him to sleep more. Amberlight and Nightstar purred then Nightstar raised his tail to beckon Blackfur, who had been looking on with amusement and a bit of impatience. Redkit sighed and looked up at Nightstar,/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;""Do I really have to go back to bed? I'm not coming down with Bored Cough. I'm serious."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;"Nightstar glanced at his patrol members, then at Birdtail. The queen whisked her tail around Redkit, drawing him towards her so that she could pick up his scruff. Redkit sniffed at the indignity but didn't struggle. Maybe if he slept more, two moons would pass quicker. Birdtail entered the nursery and plopped Redkit down in the nest, then climbed in after him. She began to purr and Redkit drifted into sleep, but not without one final thought./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; background-color: #000000;"em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Two more moons until I'm not strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"stuck/strong in camp anymore/em./p 


End file.
